Show No Mercy
frame|Slayer – Show No Mercy Show No Mercy (dt.: Zeige keine Gnade) ist das legendäre Debütalbum von Slayer. Es ist in den USA am 03. Dezember 1983 bei Metal Blade Records erschienen, in Europa erst 1984 über Roadrunner Records. *11 Tracks, 38:40 min Show No Mercy wurde vom 22-jährigen Brian Slagel produziert. : Nachfolger: Hell Awaits (198) Tracklist von Show No Mercy Show No Mercy hat 11 Tracks und dauert 38:40 min. Aggressive Perfector war in den USA nicht mit drauf, die hatten 10 Tracks mit 35:09 min. In Europa wurde die Scheibe ab 1984 von Roadrunner? vertrieben. ;Seite A : 01 – Evil Has No Boundaries – 3:11 – (Musik: Kerry King / Text: Jeff Hanneman, King) - spitze 02 – The Antichrist – 2:50 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Hanneman) - spitze 03 – Die by the Sword – 3:37 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) 04 – Fight ‘till Death – 3:38 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) - stark 05 – Metal Storm / Face the Slayer – 4:53 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) 06 – Aggressive Perfector – 3:31 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) - spitze ;Seite B : 07 – Black Magic – 4:04 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) - stark 08 – Tormentor – 3:45 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman) - spitze 09 – The Final Command – 2:32 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) - spitze 10 – Crionics – 3:29 – (Musik / Text: Hanneman, King) 11 – Show No Mercy – 3:08 – (Musik / Text: King) - spitze Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Entstehungsgeschichte Nachdem Brian Slagel vom neu gegründeten Label Metal Blade Records Slayer auf einer Tour als Vorgruppe von Bitch begeistert gesehen hatte (besonders ihr Iron Maiden-Cover "Phantom of the Opera" überzeugte ihn), bot er ihnen an, einen Track für den dritten Teil der Metal Massacre-Reihe aufzunehmen. Slayer entschied sich für Aggressive Perfector, dieser Song kam in der Szene so gut an, dass Slagel ihnen einen Vertrag über ein Album anbot. Die Band nahm den Vertrag an, musste die Aufnahmen jedoch selbst finanzieren (größtenteils Tom Araya und der Vater von Kerry King). Die Aufnahmen begannen im November 1983 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Der 16jährige Schlagzeuger Gene Hoglan ist bei den Backingvocals von Evil Has No Boundaries dabei. Brian Slagel, der zusammen mit der Band auch als Produzent fungierte, bat Dave Lombardo bei den Aufnahmen größtenteils auf Becken zu verzichten, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob die begrenzte zur Verfügung stehende Technik den Sound richtig aufnehmen konte, Dave ignorierte diese Bitte aber, womit sich die Band letztendlich zufrieden zeigte. Die Aufnahmequalität war im Allgemeinen nicht die beste, was jedoch den Erfolg des Albums nicht verhinderte. So wurden weltweit ca. 35.000 Einheiten abgesetzt, für ein derart kleines Label und eine nur im amerikanischen Underground bekannte Band ein großer Erfolg! Live und Versionen Einige Songs von Show No Mercy gehören zum ständigen Live-Sortiment bis heute, deshalb gibt es jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte. Die by the Sword Der dritte Track Die by the Sword ... *Remix von 1984 - (audio, min) - auf der Total Destruction-Compilation *Live 1985 – (3:40 min) - in Holland *Coverversion – (audio, min) - von Necrophobic Aggressive Perfector Der sechste Track Aggressive Perfector ... *... Show No Mercy Der Abschlusstrack Show No Mercy ... *Live 1985 – (3:01 min) - in Holland, sehr cool. Review Es ist deutlich vom Wettbewerb, wer ist der Schnellste und Härteste, zu lesen. Rock Hard Nr. 4 – Holger Stratmann gibt nn/1983 – 9,0 / 10 "Ebenfalls neu von Metal Blade sind '''Slayer'. Sicher habt ihr die SLAYER-Story auf Seite 19 gelesen, hier ist die LP. Bislang glaubte ich, daß Metallica die härteste und vor allem schnellste Gruppe der Welt sind. Aber jetzt gibt es ja Slayer!'' Der erste Track zeigt gleich, daß die Band den Kampf mit Exciter und Metallica aufnehmen will. Nach 'Evil Has No Boundaries' (das ist DER Opener!) liegen Exciter bereits am Boden. Danach folgen die Stücke 'The Antichrist' und 'Die By The Sword'. Die beiden Songs sind sehr hart (mit guten Soli), haben aber ein für die Band unterdurchschnittliches Tempo (das ist aber trotzdem nicht langsam!!!). Diese beiden Tracks überleben Metallica noch, aber bei 'Fight 'Til Death' gehen auch ihnen die Lichter aus. Dieses Stück ist im Punkrhythmus gehalten und schneller als 'Motorbreath' (Metallica). Eigentlich müßte Drummer Dave Lombardo mit Kreislaufkollaps im Krankenhaus liegen, aber auf 'Face The Slayer' zeigt er wieder sein Können. 'Black Magic' ist wieder superschnell, 'Tormentor' äußerst heavy. Bei 'The Final Command' weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr, ob das HM oder Punk ist - sagen wir einfach, es ist '''HM-Punk'. Slayer fetzen dieses Stück in ca. 2:30 Min. runter. Versucht erst gar nicht, zu diesem Song zu headbangen. Es ist völlig zwecklos, denn ihr werdet das Tempo nicht halten können. 'Crionics' und der Headbanger 'Show No Mercy' geben mir dann den Rest. Slayer sind im Moment die Härtesten und Schnellsten, und dafür gibt es eine verdiente 9. Nur für Hardcore-Fans! Nicht headbangen! Ich werde jetzt erst mal wieder Rainbow hören........ "'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Metal Blade – bei ihrer ersten Plattenfirma Mehr Reviews zum Vergleich: *Metal1.info – Review: 9,5 / 10 – begeistert *Powermetal.de – Review: 10,0 / 10 – begeistert Kategorie:Album